White Sneakers & Empty Boxes
by FBI Bones
Summary: He hadn’t said anything to them because he had nothing to say… Now they all took the silence as reason to whisper to each other about ‘Mary’s eldest’. Wee!chesters.


_Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine, that in itself is probably a good thing._

_Summary: He hadn't said anything to them because he had nothing to say… Now they all took the silence as reason to whisper to each other about 'Mary's eldest'. Wee!chesters._

_Author's Notes: I have never written Supernatural fanfiction before, and to be honest I haven't the faintest idea what happened with this, it just kinda appeared… I was never much of a 'Wee!chesters' fan until a few days ago when I came across some really great ones, never figured on actually writing one either but I never plan on actually straying into a new fandom anyway!_

The day of the funeral the weather had been normal; the sun had been high in the sky by noon, clouds had dotted the sea of blue above them and bird song floated on the breeze like the tinkle of shattered glass the time he'd knocked the picture frame of the little side table.

Grandma had wanted him in a suit, she'd shown him the little outfit and asked him to go try it on, he'd said no because it looked uncomfortable and immediately felt bad when tears slipped down her cheeks and Grandpa had to lead her away. He'd nearly gone and told her he'd wear it if she'd stop crying, daddy had just put a hand on his shoulder and told him he could wear whatever he wanted.

Most of his clothes had been destroyed in the fire so they'd had to go shopping. He'd never liked shopping, not for clothes. Being turned around and around, putting on and taking off so many different outfits made him hot and uncomfortable, mommy knew that and bought him ice-cream afterwards every time, he'd asked when daddy had taken them but he'd said no in that way that he knew not to argue with him.

And so when daddy told him to go get changed he put on the new jeans and sneakers, and one of the few items that had managed to survive the fire; a sweatshirt he'd never liked but mommy had. Before going over to Sammy's crib and leaning over the bars. Sammy was crying again but instead of rushing to quiet him daddy seemed to be sat on the couch, lost in a world of his own.

Going over to the shopping bags in the corner, he pulled out one of Sammy's new outfits and went back over to the crib and fought with the catch for a moment before lowering the side and touching his brother's foot gently as the baby kicked the blanket away.

Sammy's eyes snapped open and the wails seemed to stop in his throat, his face was red and still kind of screwed up but at least he wasn't crying so much any more. He looked at him for a minute, the bright eyes of the infant were fixed on him with a steady gaze that didn't falter even after his brother broke eye contact and began the not so easy task of redressing him. The baby's eyes were fixed constantly on his movements.

Once he'd completed the task he lifted Sammy up. Exactly like mommy had told him to; careful not to knock his head and mindful that he supported it so he didn't hurt his neck. He carried him over to where their daddy was sitting, seemingly staring at nothing, he wasn't crying, but he seemed to be very close to doing so.

Daddy looked up when he approached him, giving him a weak little smile that instead of making him feel happy inside made him want to cry to, "thank you Dean,"

He wasn't sure how to respond to that and simply nodded slightly, shifting his hold on his brother; he needn't have bothered as no sooner had he done that and he was lifted to sit on the couch, daddy hugged him tightly and he could do little but hold onto his brother and lean into the embrace. Daddy was different now mommy was gone.

* * *

It wasn't cold but he shivered anyway, more from the fact people kept looking at them, glancing over with tired looks on their faces, at the beginning they had come up to them and had shaken daddy's hand or hugged him, patted Sammy's head and said that they were sorry. He hadn't said anything to them because he had nothing to say; when he'd asked about mommy they'd just hugged him more and said that they were sorry all over again. Now they all took the silence as reason to whisper to each other about 'Mary's eldest'.

Everyone else was wearing black, the occasional flash of white was of tissues and handkerchiefs being plucked from pockets and used to dab at tear stained cheeks. Mommy had never really liked black. She'd said it was a dull, that it was a sad colour, she said white was much better. So he didn't really feel bad about wearing white sneakers, even when he'd heard a woman say to something to her friend about how daddy should have bought him shoes.

He turned his head when he felt something tap his arm. Sammy's tubby little face lit up when he looked at him, and he couldn't help but give a small smile in return. All the other people were sad here, he felt sad but Sammy wasn't sad, Sammy was happy and that was something on it's own to smile about really.

"You okay Dean?"

He looked up and nodded "yes daddy," he assured him in an almost-whisper, before looking back at the long wooden box near a freshly dug hole in the ground.

There was a silence for a moment, at least between them. There was a low chatter from everyone else as they hugged each other and cried into the shoulders of their friends. Sammy broke their momentary quiet with a gurgle that sounded almost like a laugh but it wasn't really possible to tell.

"Daddy?" he said slowly "where's mommy gone?"

He watched as something seemed to flicker across his daddy's face but he wasn't really sure what. He already knew that mommy was missing but nobody would tell him why or where. There had been a fire and mommy had been inside but everything had happened so quickly and it had been so hot… He'd asked Grandma but she had just patted his head and started crying again, daddy's friend from the garage had just smiled at him in that same way all the people here were and told him that she'd had to go away. He hadn't wanted to ask daddy because he already seemed sad enough but if no one else was going to tell him he didn't really have much of a choice.

"Dean," he spoke slowly and crouched down in front of him "you're mom…" he paused "she died," the finality of the words was enough for him to know that daddy was telling the truth.

"Is she coming back?"

Sammy slammed his hand down on daddy's shoulder and reached with his other had towards his brother, hitting harder when he was ignored.

"No,"

"She burned up in the fire didn't she?"

He saw tears in daddy's eyes but they didn't fall. Turning his head he looked back at the box and the hole slowly, mommy was gone, no more ice-cream, no more stories… no more mommy.

"Dean," he heard his name being said loudly and he looked back "I'm going to find the thing that did this, but I need your help,"

He nodded, unsure of how exactly he could help but at the same time understanding what he was about to be asked, "I'll look after Sammy,"

Daddy squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him "good boy,"

He looked back at the box as daddy stood up straight again and jumped when Grandma and Grandpa came up, both had been crying, and Grandma tucked her handkerchief up her sleeve after dabbing delicately around her eyes.

"What's in the box?"

"It's a coffin Dean," Grandpa answered, he looked tired, "nothing's in it."

He cocked his head to one side and frowned.

"It's symbolic," the old man continued to explain.

"What's that mean?"

"It's for closure honey," Grandma gave a weak little smile that looked more like a little twist of her lips than an actual smile.

He nodded, he had no idea what closure meant, but daddy's hand closing around his told him not to ask.

_Author's Notes: Please review, no flames though…_


End file.
